The invention is based on a method for adjusting the dynamic fluid flow quantity output during the opening and closing process of an electromagnetically actuatable valve, and an electromagnetically actuatable valve, as define hereinafter. In known valves, the dynamic fluid flow quantity output during the opening and closing process is adjusted by varying the magnitude of the spring force of a restoring spring acting upon the valve closing body. The valve known from German Offenlegungsschrift 37 27 342 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,314 ) has an adjusting bolt displaceably disposed in a longitudinal bore of the inner pole; one end of the restoring spring rests on one face end of this bolt. The depth to which the adjusting bolt is pressed into the longitudinal bore of the inner pole determines the magnitude of the spring force. German Offenlegungsschrift 29 42 853 discloses a valve in which the spring force of the restoring spring is adjusted by the depth to which an adjusting screw that can be screwed into the longitudinal bore of the inner pole is installed. One end of the restoring spring rests on one face end of the adjusting screw.
However, adjusting the dynamic fluid flow quantity output during the opening and closing process by adjusting the spring force of the restoring spring acting upon the valve closing body has the disadvantage that in the finally installed valve some capability of access to the restoring spring, in the form of an easily accessible adjusting element, must be provided, and then must additionally be sealed off.
Moreover, the range of variation of the spring force of the restoring spring is limited on the one hand by the force of attraction of the magnetic circuit and on the other by the effect on the tightness of the valve seat.